


Seamista September!

by Mystic_Shadows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Seamista September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: The Seamista Discord got together and came up with Seamista September, because our bi babies don't get enough love. Everything is on Tumblr, I'm just also putting them here.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

He fidgeted in place. He was early, so early. But he was so excited. Mermista had called him almost a week ago and invited him to Princess Prom! Well, her exact words were, "Hey. I kinda gave you my last boat and I don't want to ruin my dress by swimming all the way to Ice Kingdom and be too tired for Prom. So, be here by noon. Colors are blue and gold. Don't be late."

Which, Sea Hawk mused, made this a date. They hadn't been on one since the Duel. He glanced down at his suit, hoping it would be up to her standards.

He looked at the docks as he heard a throat clear. His mouth dropped as he laid eyes on Mermista, who was dressed in the most beautiful outfit he had ever seen- a dark blue top paired with a light teal skirt, with a dark blue scaled saree on her shoulder. Teal and gold bracelets, a gold tiara and teal earrings completed her outfit and Sea Hawk was very glad he had chosen a blue suit with gold epaulets. 

He realized he was staring when Mermista looked away. He cleared his throat a few times. "W..wow, Misty. Everytime I think you can't get more beautiful, you prove me wrong." She blushed, still looking away. "Ready to head for the Prom? We can take it slow, so we're not early."

Mermista looked back at him, her eyes scanning him. He shifted, wondering what she was thinking. He had chosen to pair his dark blue suit with a white shirt and teal pants and a gold belt. She hadn't specifically said she wanted them to match, but he knew she liked it when they did. Had he gone too far in matching with her, or not far enough or… "You don't look bad. But you're missing one thing." Mermista interrupted his thoughts. He looked at her, wondering what he had missed. She was still blushing, looking down at the docks. "I...here." She pushed something into his hands, refusing to look at him. He blinked at her, then looked at the corsage in his hands. He grinned, clipping it on. He opened his mouth and "Don't. Don't make a big deal out of it."

He shook his head and offered his hand to Mermista, escorting her onto the ship. "Of course not. Let's start the ADVENTURE! Off to Prom we go!" 


	2. Prompt 2: Chipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chipped! Sea Hawk just wants to talk.

Prompt 2: Chipped

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Come now, sweetest. You can't hide forever." Sea Hawk scanned the surrounding area, and spots a trio of boulders to his left. He grins and starts walking towards them.

Mermista is crouched behind a boulder, trying to keep her breathing steady. She hears him start to walk away and takes a deep breath, before jumping out from behind the boulder and slashing at him with her Trident. He ducks and she cusses in her head. Unable to stop, she rolls over his back, trident flying out of her hands, and lands on the sand, looking up at him. 

Sea Hawk grins down at her, placing a boot on her chest. "Sweetest, though you've ripped my heart in two, I still want you. And we can be together, you and I, in the light of Horde Prime. Join me, sweetest." She glares at him for a second, until he presses down a bit. "Or face the consequences." She rolls her eyes and grabs his ankles, tripping him. They roll on the sand for a few minutes, and Mermista ends up on top, straddling Sea Hawk, one of her hands trapping his wrists together. He struggles, but ultimately gives up, snarling at her. 

Mermista begins to whisper to him. "Sea Hawk, please. This isn't you. Well…" she pauses and looks around, then back at him. "Ok, so the arson and property damage is you. But the rest  _ isn't. _ I..I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I miss your Shanties and your laugh and your optimistic attitude. I miss  _ you. _ Please come back to me, my love." She lowers her head, so the last sentence is murmured across his lips. He lifts his head, capturing her lips in a kiss. She responds, and her hand loosens. 

Sea Hawk extracts his hand, lifting it up and grabbing her neck. He squeezes and she gasps as she feels a prick on her neck. She lets go of his wrists entirely to claw at the back of her neck and he takes advantage of her distraction, rolling her over and pinning her hands. She struggles as the chip fuses with her nerves, screaming. 

"Shh, shh, sweetest. It'll be over soon. We'll be together, you and I, in the light of Horde Prime." Sea Hawk comforts her.

Mermista opens glowing green eyes and smirks at Sea Hawk. "In the light of Horde Prime."


	3. Prompt 3: Carried

"Sea Hawk."

"Yes, dearest?" Sea Hawk kicks the door down.

"Sea Hawk." Mermista says again into his back. "Why?"

"Why what, dearest?" Sea Hawk asks as he ~~sprints~~ walks calmly away from the burning ship.

"I can walk, y'know. And control water. I could've just put water on the fire."

Sea Hawk laughs as he glances around, deeming them to be far enough away. "It was a grease fire. I was trying to make dinner and messed up. Water on grease fires don't work." He feels the stare. "Experience, dearest. Safer to get out quickly."


	4. Prompt 4: Mermaid/Pirate

He squints as the sun reflects off the water. He swore he saw something splash a few feet away. He stares for a few minutes longer, then goes back to raiding the boat. He finds a chest of coins and is counting them when the boat rocks and he stumbles. He heads outside and scans the area again. Seeing nothing, he shrugs and orders his crew to lower the nets and catch dinner, while he finishes bringing the loot back to the boat. He moves over everything valuable with no problems.

"Captain! Captain! Come quick!" He hears the shouts. Shaking his head, he wanders over to the person shouting.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. What is it?" He asks, noticing that everyone is crowded around the net. 

"Let me go, you absolute idiots. You're gonna regret this when I get free." A female voice rings out.

Sea Hawk breaks through the crowd and stops short. Entangled in the net is someone he knows well. He smirks as her amber eyes glare around the crowd, coming to rest in him. "Shut up." She mutters. He laughs as he starts to untangle her.

"Cap'n, I didn't know they existed!" A kid hissed at Sea Hawk. 

"Kid, if you didn't know women existed, you're failing. At everything." Sea Hawk stares at the kid, who blinks at him.

"What? No. Mermaids. I didn't know mermaids existed."

"Hear that, Mermista? Apparently you don't exist." Sea Hawk finishes untangling her. "Why are you out so far, anyway?"

"I'm not the Princess who isn't real, that's Perfuma." Mermista stands, brushing off the rest of the net. "And I wanted to see what you were doing….which is apparently raiding boats?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Relax, boat was abandoned..of people. But we got loot. Back to work, crew." 


	5. Prompt 5: Fankid

Mermista groaned into the pillow as she heard the yelling and shouting. She debated on whether she should get up and see what was happening or just continue being one with the bed. She opened an eye and peered out into the room. Into the empty room, which last night had held her, her husband, and their babies. Which meant that it was probably Sea Hawk yelling. She sat up and started towards the door...which burst open.

"Dearest! Dearest! Dearest!" Sea Hawk yelled. Mermista groaned in response. "No, dearest. Listen. Listen to our kids." And with that, he plopped down two kids- Kanami and Manami. 

Mermista looked down at them, then back at Sea Hawk. "They're babbling. They always babble." Sea Hawk shook his head and gestured to them. Mermista sat down on the floor and the babies wobbled their way to her. Listening close, she could almost make out words.

"Fa..fa...fire!" Manami said.

"W..wha...why." Kanami said at the same time.

Mermista and Sea Hawk stared at each other, then down at the babies. Sea Hawk picked up Manami and swung her around, while Mermista held tight to Kanami. "Our babies! Our babies said their first words! Our babies!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seamista kids: Manami and Kanami. Twins.

Kanami has black eyes and blue hair that's kinda hard to tame, so she keeps it shortish- wild and messy- she's a wild child. She prefers to stay out of the palace and can be found either on the ship or in her Mermaid form. She likes to safely set fires (she has to specify safely because of who her father is).

Manami has purple hair and the same eye colour as Mermista (I see it as Amber, others see it brown)--shes the more serious child-not to say she doesn't have a wild side. She likes to stay in/around the palace and prefers books- specifically the Mer-Mysteries, but honestly any detective/murder mystery. 

When Kanami and Manami actually hang out with each other, something happens. Either something gets set on fire or they get lost or Manami starts a Detective hunt thing. 

They both have scars scattered on their bodies.


	6. Prompt 6: Dance/Music

"Sea Hawk?" Mermista calls out, walking down the beach to their cove. She arrives, glancing around the cove. She looks around, noting the lanterns hanging around and calls out again. "Sea Hawk?"

Sea Hawk steps out from the shadows and bows low. "May I have this dance, Dearest?" 

Mermista chuckles. "Babe, there's no music."

"Doesn't matter." He shakes his head. "We weren't able to dance earlier, because of...well." He glances off to the side, blushing a bit, then looks back at her. "Anyway, I want to make it up to you."

Mermista steps closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. He lowers his head, resting it in top of hers. They sway back and forth, surrounded by the sounds of the ocean.


	7. Prompt 7: Cuddles/Comfort

Sea Hawk jolts upright, gasping for breath. He tries to remember the meditation breathing Perfuma had given him and Mermista, but gives up on remembering. He gets up, glancing back at Mermista as she groans, hand grasping for him. He smiles down at her as she settles, then turns and walks out onto the balcony. Looking out over the sea, he breathes in and out with the waves. He closes his eyes and 

_ Green eyes, water slicing through rock and flesh, water over him. _

He opens his eyes, shaking his head. He turns and jumps at seeing Mermista leaning against the door, looking at him. She opens her arms and he hesitates. She drops her arms, turning around to present her neck. He steps closer, gently moving her hair to the side. His fingers brush over her circular scar, and he steps back. She turns around, opening her arms again and he steps into them, leaning against her. She hugs him close for a few minutes, then she picks him up and carries him to the bed, setting him softly down and climbing into bed in front of him. He moves close, burying his face into her neck as she wraps her arms around him again. She starts humming into his hair, an old childhood lullaby, lulling him to sleep.


	8. Prompt 8: Free Day

Mermista blinked as the black marks on the paper swam in front of her. She raised a hand, rubbing her eyes, and focused back on the paper. She still couldn't understand the marks. She frowned, wondering if Adora had written in First Ones again. 

"Misty?" She heard Sea Hawk call. She makes a noise in response. "Misty, come on. It's bedtime."

She waved a hand at him, making another noise. "Uh huh. You said that the last time I was here. 3 hours ago." He added. He stepped up behind her and picked her up in a bridal carry. She gasped in surprise and whined in protest as she's carried away from her desk. She folded her arms and glared up at Sea Hawk, who was looking at her with a frown. She lifted an arm, poking his face and making a questioning moan. He shook his head, pulling her closer to him. "You pushed yourself too far, Misty. Tomorrow, we are relaxing. No paperwork." She groaned softly. "I've missed you, Misty." He adds. She whined in response, snuggling closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, opening the door and setting them both on the bed.


	9. Prompt 9: Tickle/Tease

"Absolutely not. I am not ticklish."

"I seem to remember that if I just do this," Sea Hawk reaches out a finger, brushing against the back of her knees. Mermista twitches, glaring at him. He grins, letting out a chuckle. She smirks back, reaching her hand out, running it up and down the side of his chest. He starts laughing as Mermista grins, tickling him. He reaches his hand down, dragging a finger across the bottom of her bare foot, eliciting a shriek from her. He laughs as she returns the favor, and it devolves into an all-out tickle fight.


	10. Prompt 10: Reunion

Sea Hawk jumps off the boat, looking around frantically. He's the only one on the dock and he swears under his breath. He'd promised Mermista he'd be back days ago, but Admiral Scurvy had...well, hopefully Mermista was in a listening mood. And if not, he looks down at the wooden box in his hands, maybe this'll help. He runs to her room, bypassing the Butler, who shouts at him. 

"Mermista, my dearest! I'm so sorry I'm... Mermista?" He bursts into the empty room. He looks around, confused for a minute until he realizes that she's probably just in the office. 

He runs back through the palace again, passing the Butler, who reaches out and grabs him. 

Sea Hawk fidgets as Butler informs him, "She's at the cove. You're late." Sea Hawk nods as he turns around. "Be careful. She...feels more than she shows. Don't listen to just her words. Listen between them." Sea Hawk glances back to Butler and gives him a smile and a nod.

He rushes off to the cove. Reaching the entrance, he can barely make out a shape in the darkness, sitting on a rock. He smoothes his mustache, runs a hand over his hair, and saunters up to the shape. Sitting next to the rock, he glances over at Mermista.

"Hey, Mermista. I'm sorry I'm late. Admiral Scurvy wanted to talk and he didn't take no for an answer." He sees her head rise up and look at him. "Don't worry, he's fine. I was able to win against him and his 100-strong crew!" 

He hears a chuckle at that. "I thought he only had 50 people on his crew. He give you the shiner?" 

His smile widens at her voice and he raises an arm into the air. "Exactly! His 500-strong crew was no match for Sea Hawk! And...well. Not even I can always escape without something to show for it." He reaches out to her, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I really am sorry about being late. You know I would have been here earlier if I could." She looks away and shrugs.

They sit in silence for a second before Sea Hawk jumps up. "Oh yeah! I searched far and wide for this, battling the forces of evil to get you this!" He holds out the box.

She grabs it and looks at it for a minute. "So...you searched far and wide for a box?"

"Wha? It's what's in the box, Misty! Besides, it actually did take a bit. Who moves a store? How is that a good business practice?" He rants. Mermista chuckles as she runs her hands over the box. Tracing the carvings, she finds its decorated with waves. She opens the box and nestled in velvet lining is a necklace. The necklace is a wave, in the shape of a heart. She turns her face away from Sea Hawk, who has stopped talking to watch her. "I got it because it reminded me of you and...I lo" she shoots him a glare and he changes words "like you. A lot. And want you to know it." He shifts back and forth as she switches between staring at the necklace and staring at him. 

She starts staring over the ocean. Once or twice, he sees her open her mouth, then close it, biting at her lip. He smiles at her. "You don't have to say anything--"

"The palace was quiet." She interrupts him. She's not looking at him, not head-on, though he sees the glances. He waits for her to continue. "Like, really quiet. Really, really quiet." She runs a finger around the necklace. "Like, eerily quiet." 

Sea Hawk stares at her. He wasn't sure where she was going with this. But maybe, "Well, we can't have a quiet palace, can we! I can sing all day everyday for you, Misty! And then the palace won't be quiet!" 

She glanced at him and laughs. "Sure." She turns around, offering him the necklace with one hand. He grabs the necklace and places it carefully around her neck. "You know, the waves always leave the shore, but they always come back." Sea Hawk cocks his head, as she stands up. "The waves always return to shore." She turns around, staring at him, then leans forward, kissing his cheek before pulling back and looking away. Sea Hawk raises a hand to his cheek as he hears her mutter something, but seeing the blush in her face, decides to ignore it.

"So, do you want to hear about the fight between me and Scurvy? There I was, surrounded by 1000 men…." 


	11. Prompt 11: Firsts

Mermista takes a deep breath, twisting her hands. She'd asked Sea Hawk to come to the docks, stating she had a surprise for him. At the time, he had smiled and agreed to be there at sunset, but he hadn't arrived quite yet. She glances around again, just in case. No, still no Sea Hawk.  _ Maybe _ , she thinks, chewing her bottom lip,  _ maybe he just didn't know how to say no. Maybe he just…. _

"Mermista! There you are!" His voice breaks her out of her thoughts. She looks towards the top of the dock, where Sea Hawk is standing. He runs towards her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" 

"I said the docks, dummy." She rolls her eyes.

"Do you know how many docks you have in Salineas?" He questions. 

She waves a hand. "Details, details. I…" She takes another deep breath. "Ihavesomethingforyou." She rushes out.

Sea Hawk cocks his head. "I.. didn't quite get that, Mermista."

She unclenches her fists. "I.. have something. For you. A gift." He's staring at her and she waves at the ship they're next to. "I.. didn't mean to burn  _ The Dragon _ down and wanted to make it up to you. So I commissioned a boat." He's still staring at her. "A boat for you to replace, well, not replace really, because I guess it wouldn't be much of a replacement, the woods different and your mom didn't help you build it, but...But I was able to salvage a few pieces that they made sure were in the boat and…. you're staring. You're staring at me and I'm babbling, why am I babbling, what is wrong with…" She gets cut off by chapped lips on hers. They pull back a few seconds later and she opens her eyes to Sea Hawk fidgeting. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just that you were kinda ignoring my words and it looked like you were spiralling and I've been wanting to do that forever." Mermista raises a hand to her lips and he rubs the back of his head. "I didn't mean to kiss you, at least not right now. I had a picnic planned and everything. But, well…" He chuckles. She's staring at him. "So, this ship, you said? It's mine? As in really mine?" 

Mermista nods. "Yes, yours. And…" She leans forward, capturing his lips with hers. She pulls back after a few seconds. "Don't apologize about the kiss."


	12. Prompt 12: Fire/Water

The orange light flickers, casting shadows over them. They grin, amber eyes meeting black, laughing. The smoke swirls around them, the fire reaching higher into the sky. The wood cracks and splinters, the fire racing down the wooden railings. She watches Sea Hawk watching the fire, it reflecting in his eyes. She laughs quietly as he spins around, bowing deep, and offering her a hand. She shakes her head and he grabs her waist, spinning her around. Nestled in his arms, Mermista raises her hands, calling forth water from the sea. The water rises, follows her direction, tracing the edge of the fire. The rising sun shines through the resulting steam, rainbow lights appearing. Under the rainbow light, silhouetted by the orange fire-light, Mermista turns around in his arms, leaning up and kissing Sea Hawk.


	13. Prompt 13: Date

He looks around, checking that everything is set up. He has the picnic basket, holding her favorite fish, and he has the blanket, and he has the candles. He nods to himself and turns around as he hears Mermista behind him. He offers a hand to help her climb onto the boat. She rolls her eyes, but takes his hand. Under starlight and surrounded by candlelight, they eat the picnic, talking about everything and nothing. 

Sea Hawk is in the middle of telling a story, complete with arm waving, when he knocks over a candle. He tries to put out the flame, knocking over more candles in the process. Mermista laughs, raising a hand to call water to douse the fire, when the skies open. The rain puts the fire out, soaking everything. Sea Hawk pouts at the deck, then looks up to see Mermista still dry as she's diverting the rain from her. He pouts at her as she laughs, then he grins. He stalks forward towards Mermista, who starts shaking her head and backing up. He moves into her dry area and shakes his head at her, water droplets flying. While she's distracted, he hugs her tightly, lifting her head up. He lowers his head to her and gently kisses her. 


	14. Prompt 14: Shanty

Mermista was, for once, a little grateful that there weren't many Salineas residents left, as the weather outside was harsh. The waves were crashing, the wind was howling, lightning was flashing and the thunder was booming. Normally, Mermista would be snuggled up in blankets, reading a Mer-Mysteries book or just watching the storm. But tonight it was too much.

She was sitting up in bed, legs pulled to her chest, arms around her leg, face hidden. Every sound was too loud and putting her on edge. Everything sounded like footsteps or voices, and she couldn't move. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Her back, her neck was exposed. They were going to chip her again. She was going to have to fight her friends again. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't fight back. Tears slipped out of her eyes. Not again.

She could hear the footsteps. They were even, deliberate, getting closer. The footsteps stopped in front of her and she tensed up even more. Suddenly, something touched her neck. But instead of the cold metal she expected, it was a soft cloth the scent of sea and campfire filled her nose. She felt the bed dip, but still wasn't able to move. After a minute, she became aware of a buzzing... actually a humming noise. Slowly, the humming turned into words.

"A bonnie lass,

Never crass.

A real spitfire,

My heart's desire.

A bonnie lass she be,

My beauty of the sea,

Soul running free,

Can't believe she's with me.

A bonnie lass she be,

Wild and free.

Sweet and caring,

Proud and daring.

A bonnie lass she be,

My beauty of the sea,

Heart free,

She's with me."

Mermista recognized them. The words were from Her Shanty, the one Sea Hawk was composing just for her. And she relaxed even more, because while Sea Hawk would and has sung many a shanty during battle, this shanty was reserved for just them alone. She slumped onto Sea Hawk and cuddled up to him. She felt an arm loosely encircle her and he said, "Dearest?" When she shook her head, he opened his mouth to continue singing and after the first word, she nudged him and he went back to humming instead.

She started thinking about the words he had said while she was chipped. The words she still hadn't said back, because...well, people left. That's what they do. Her mom, her dad, her people. They all left. 

But not Sea Hawk. He stayed, even when she pushed him away. He came back for her time and time again. He even knew how to pull her out from her spiraling without making it worse. He was protecting her as only he could and as she wanted him to. She cuddled even closer.

"Thanks... I love you." She whispered.


	15. Prompt 15: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Sea Hawks' nightmare about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/content warning: drowning/asphyxiation

He sees the water cut through the rock in front of him, scraping across his stomach. He chuckles nervously, wincing. He recalls the first time they met, where she tried to kill him. He tries to dodge the jet of water she sends out next, able to avoid most of it, but it clips him, sending him flying into the cliff wall. He groans, breathing raspy, as there's a crack and looks up at Mermista, as she stares down at him. She calls forth a bubble of water and envelopes his head. His eyes widen as he tries to struggle to his feet, to lunge at her. 

He gets up on his knees and she pushes him back over. He lands on his back and she steps on his chest, right on the cut. Air bubbles appear and his face turns blue as his lungs beg for air. He raises his arms, grasping her ankle, and pulls it backwards, surprising her enough that she loses control of the water around his head. He takes a breath, coughing and rolls over to try to stand. He gets to his hands and knees when another blast of water hits his side, knocking him into the cliff wall again. There's another crack and he rolls onto his back, breath wheezing in and out.

He's just taken a breath when a bubble of water surrounds his face again. He tries to struggle to stand, but his arms and legs aren't listening, when there's pressure on his chest. He looks up into glowing green eyes. He shakes his head no as she pushes down, her face blank. She watches his eyes widen as bubbles of air escape as she pushes down harder, his face turning purple. His eyes roll back and…

Sea Hawk jolts upright, gasping for breath.


	16. Prompt 16: Engagement/Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk...has Proposals.

Prompt 16: Engagement/Anniversary…

The first time Sea Hawk gets down on his knee, Mermista...it wasn't panicking, ok? Just because she had dumped water on him and ran away didn't mean she had panicked. Sea Hawk came back the next day, anyway, so it was ok. They agreed to forget about it and move on.

The second time he gets down on a knee, she reacts better. She still soaks him, but she didn't run away. Progress, right?

The third time, Sea Hawk gets down on his knee and starts speaking, not giving her a chance to react. "My dearest Mermista, you know how much I love you. And I've gotten you something to show it." He slips a hand into his pocket, brushing against the box. He pays attention, noticing her breathing speeding up and she's leaning away a bit. He doesn't grab the box, instead grabbing the other item in his pocket. "I hope every time you look at this, you remember that my heart burns for you only." He slips a bracelet on her wrist, feeling her relax. He stands up and hugs her. 

The fourth time he gets down on his knees, she looks at him and groans. "What is it this time?" 

He looks up, trying to read her face. She's still tense, but she hasn't run away, soaked him, and she's actually looking at him. He smiles and says, "No reason, dearest. Just felt like it." 

The fifth time, he gets the box out. He looks up at Mermista, offering the closed box. "Misty, would you consider the idea of marrying me?" She opens her mouth and Sea Hawk continues. "You don't have to answer now, dearest. I just want you to think about it." He gets up, letting go of her hand, and she runs. 

The sixth time, he gets down and opens the box. "My dear Mermista, Princess of the Sea, will you marry me?" He sings.

Mermista answers softly, "Not yet, Sea Hawk."

The seventh time, he gets down on his knee, opens the box and his mouth and seagulls attack him. Mermista covers her mouth, laughing and shooes the seagulls away. Sea Hawk, laying on his back and covered in feathers, asks "Mermista, will you marry me?" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, helping him up.

The eighth time he proposes, she groans. "Why are you so embarrassing?" 

The ninth time, she...says she'll consider it.

The 10th time...they don't talk about the tenth time. They're not sure where the fire came from, or the seagulls, or the talking whale. Better just to ignore it completely.

The 11th time, Sea Hawk panics. He can't find the ring. Mermista holds the ring out to him. "Just seeing what it looked like." 

The 12th time, Sea Hawk gets down on one knee and opens the box. "Mermista, my dearest, will…" 

She pushes a ring onto his finger and grabs the ring in the box, putting it on. "Yes, you're marrying me."


	17. Prompt 17: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk worries. Is Mermista sure?

Prompt 17: Wedding

Sea Hawk paces back and forth, hands behind his back. "Do you think everything is ready? What if the flowers wilt? What if I trip on the way up? What if..what if Mermista trips? What if the dolphins miss their cue?" He whirls around, grabbing and shaking Bow. "What if I cry when she comes down the aisle?" 

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Sea Hawk." Bow shakes Sea Hawks' hands off, putting his own hands on Sea Hawks' shoulders. "In order, yes, everything is ready. The flowers won't wilt, we have Perfuma. If you trip, that won't ruin the wedding. Same if Mermista trips. I'm pretty sure Mermista trained the dolphins herself, I don't think they'll miss their cue. If you cry while she comes down the aisle, that's good. Breathe, Sea Hawk. Breathe." 

Sea Hawk nods and takes a deep breath. "What if she doesn't actually like me and doesn't want to marry me and she just couldn't figure out a way to say no? I mean, Misty is so awesome and cool and smart and beautiful and all around fantastic and I'm just...me." He looks down at his feet, slumping. 

"Sea Hawk, of course she wants to marry you! You're an awesome dude and pretty handsome. You're Sea Hawk! Plus, can you really see Mermista doing something she doesn't want to?" Bow asks.

"No, no." Sea Hawk shakes his head, sitting down against the wall. "She's so awesome. And I'm not. She's not going to be there. She's going to leave me at the altar. Just watch." 

Bow watches him for a minute. "Sea Hawk, she's not going to leave you at the altar. Wait here just a minute, ok? I'll be right back." Bow ducks out of the room, almost running into Glimmer. 

"We have a problem." They say at the same time. "Problem? What's the problem?" They keep speaking at the same time. After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, Bow wins and speaks first.

"Sea Hawk is panicking. Badly. I can't calm him down anymore."

Glimmer nods. "Mermista is panicking, too. Although she's not admitting it."

Mermista stands in front of the mirror, twisting and turning, scanning her dress to make sure there are no twists or tears. 

"I can't believe this! You're getting married! Married! Are you excited? Or nervous?" Glimmer teleports around the room behind her.

Mermista shrugs. "It's cool. I'm just going to be chained to Sea Hawk for the rest of my life. No big." 

"Uh-huh. And you're not nervous at all?" Glimmer asks.

Mermista turns around. "Of course not….What happened to you?" Glimmer is standing there, water dripping off her and forming a puddle. Mermista waves a hand, directing the water back to where it came from.

Glimmer shakes her head, bringing herself back to the present. "Anyway, it doesn't seem like we can calm them down. Any ideas?"

"We...might have to let them calm each other down. I don't think any other way will work."

"Bow!" Glimmer gasps. "They can't see each other before the wedding. It's bad luck." Bow raises an eyebrow at her. "Ok, yeah, they don't believe in it, but Mermista and Sea Hawk promised they wouldn't break the tradition, and they don't break promises." 

They think in silence a few minutes before Bow jumps up, snapping his fingers. "I got it. Can you get Mermista to Sea Hawks' room in about...5 minutes?" 

"Uhhh, maybe. What're you planning?" Bows already down the hallway. Glimmer shrugs and teleports into Mermistas' room. 

Mermista is pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. "It's fine, it's fine. Just everyone looking at you and Sea Hawk, who I'm marrying. I'm marrying Sea Hawk in front of everyone. What am I…" Mermista turns around and almost runs into Glimmer. "Hey! Don't teleport into my pacing."

Glimmer raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "And why are we pacing? Nervous?" Mermista looks away and Glimmer drops her arms. "Hey, you know, it's ok to be nervous. Everyone is on their wedding day. But the secret to not being nervous is just imagining everyone in their underwear. It's what I did at our wedding." 

Mermista looks at her. "You imagined Micah in underwear?" 

"What! Etheria, no. Mermista. Why. Anyway, ready? We've got a surprise." Glimmer grabs Mermista and teleports her to Sea Hawks' room. Bow has just finished hanging up a curtain and Mermista can just see the outline of Sea Hawk. She glances at Glimmer. "Sea Hawk is panicking. Badly and you're probably the only one who can calm him down now. Still can't see each other, but…" Glimmer shrugs. She turns around, grabbing Bow. "Ah, great. Mermista, now all I can imagine is Dad in his underwear. How could you?!" She teleports off.

Mermista looks at Sea Hawks' outline a minute, he's sitting by the wall. She walks over to him, sitting against the wall. "This floor better be clean. Hey. How you doing?" Sea Hawk jumps, and she sees a hand fly up to where his eyes would be. "Relax. I'm on the other side of this curtain. I can barely see you and you can't see me."

"Hey, Misty." They sit in silence for a few seconds. "Misty, you're such an amazing person and I'm just...me. Are you sure you want to marry me? I just…"

"Ok, stop right there. You're choosing now of all times to have a crisis? Honestly." She slips her hand under the curtain and waits until Sea Hawk grabs it before continuing. "Yes, you doofus. I want to marry you. Can you really see me doing all this," she waves a hand, "for someone I didn't want to marry? Sea Hawk, I..I love you for you. You're brave and you listen and...if I continue, I might start reciting my vows and I probably shouldn't do that yet." She gives his hand a squeeze. "But, yes, Sebastian. I want to marry you."

Sea Hawk lets out a small laugh. "No, I guess you wouldn't do all of this for a stranger or someone you didn't like. Thanks, Misty. I love you, too."


	18. Prompt 18: cooking/reading

Prompt 18: cooking/reading

  
  


Mermista sighs in happiness as Sea Hawk massages her scalp while she reads Mer-Mysteries and The Pearl of The Ocean. He stops and she whines a bit. "Why'd you stop?"

"It's almost dinner time, Misty. Let me up so I can go make it." Sea Hawk says.

"No way. You're making a good pillow right now and I'm comfy." 

Sea Hawk laughs. "As comfy I may be, and as much as I don't want to move, we do need to eat and I was going to make you your favorite meal." She lifts her eyes from the book to glance at him. "Grilled Mahi Mahi with a side of kelp fries. Buuut...if you don't want it, then…" Sea Hawk shrugs.

"Ugh. But that means moving." Mermista groans, "But that does sound good. Fine." She lifts her head, allowing Sea Hawk to slip out. He heads to the kitchen as Mermista resettles, trying to get comfortable. After a few minutes, she gives up and follows Sea Hawk to the kitchen. 

"Missing me already, dearest?" Sea Hawk asks as he grabs all the ingredients he needs, almost dancing about the kitchen.

"No." Mermista denies. "I just came to make sure you weren't going to burn the kitchen down."


	19. Prompt 19: memes/friends

Prompt 19: memes/friends

Mermista groans and throws her phone across the room as the group chat blows up with everyone sending memes. Dang Sea Hawk for starting it.


	20. Prompt 20: Pride

Prompt 20: pride

Mermista couldn't actually go against the schools' rules, as much as she wanted to. She was graduating next month and was already on thin ice. But as she pondered on what she could do, she remembered that the next day was the day of silence. So, she decided that she'd participate in it- her teachers would probably be happy not to argue with her. And she'd wear the bi-colors and a pin. She texted Sea Hawk to tell him the plan so he wouldn't be too down about her not talking to him. She didn't expect him to participate, mainly because she thought he'd blow up if he didn't talk. A ding interrupts her thoughts and she reads the text he sent back.

_ Understandable, Dearest! I plan on graffiting the wall and his car! The flag and everything, it'll be a new ADVENTURE!  _

She shakes her head and texts back.  _ At least mine is legal. Don't get caught. _


	21. Prompt 21: Family

Prompt 21:

Kanami and Manami peeked into the room. Mermista was laying down on the bed, an arm thrown over her eyes. They looked up at Sea Hawk. "Daddy, why is Mommy still in bed?"

Sea Hawk stares into the room, then looks down. "She's having a bad pain day, princesses. Let's leave her be." He guides the kids away. They glance at each other, nodding.

Manami distracts Sea Hawk, while Kanami slips away. She heads to their room and looks over their stuffed animals. Picking up a purple Narwhal, she heads back to Mermistas' room. "Mommy?" She slips in and stands next to the bed. There's no response and Kanami places the Narwhal by Mermista. "Nelly helps me when I'm sick. She'll help you too." She leaves the room in a hurry.

Finding Sea Hawk and Manami, Kanami nods, and they switch places. Manami, in their room, chooses a blue swordfish and heads into Mermistas' room. "Momma?" She peeks in. There's no response and Kanami frowns. She heads to the bed and places the swordfish on the other side of Mermista. "Momma, Sally will ward off any bad dreams."

Mermista wakes up to pain pulsing through her body. She groans and tries to roll over to find a more comfortable position when her elbow hits something soft. She musters up the energy to open her eyes and looks to the right, and is greeted by purple. She blinks until the purple becomes recognizable as Manamis' narwhal. She smiles and looks over to the left- if Manami left something, Kanami did too and is greeted by Kanamis' swordfish. She smiles and snuggles with the stuffed animals, slipping off into sleep.

  
  



	22. Prompt 22: Free Day

Prompt 22:

There's something you should know about Mermaids and Sirens. Sea Hawk had asked Mermista once why she never stayed in the water for long, even though she loved it. She had gone completely still and the only thing she had responded with was "The ocean is always calling me. One day.." Then she had trailed off and he hadn't asked again.

But he had found out. Not entirely on purpose, he hadn't gone looking for the answer, but he suspected that if Mermista hadn't wanted to let him know, he wouldn't have been there.

Sea Hawk had been looking for Mermista, because he hadn't seen her in days and that was too long to go without her beauty. He'd headed down to their cave and found her curled up in the corner. He'd waited until she was awake- he won't make the same mistake twice- and asked her where she had been.

"I was in the ocean." She kept her face turned away and hands hidden. 

"So?" He shrugged. "You love it. And you said as long as you didn't stay in long.."

"That...that was the problem. Promise you won't leave or scream?" He promised and Mermista turned and lifted her head. Her eyes had slitted and when she spoke next, he glimpsed pointed teeth. "I lost track. I stayed in the ocean too long. I... almost didn't remember to come back." 

Sea Hawk frowned, shifting forward to give her a hug. When she pulled back and huddled up more, he leaned away. "Do..is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're...you're not afraid?" Mermista uncurled herself.

"Maybe a bit, but I think your eyes and teeth look cool! You don't plan on eating me or anything, right?"

Mermista laughed, shaking her head. "I wasn't in that long. That happens much later. But if you're offering... maybe help me remember to come back." She hesitated, then whispered, "Come back to you."

Sea Hawk smiled, "Anything for you, Dearest."


	23. Prompt 23: Gifts

Prompt 23: gifts

She groans as yet more food is lost in her attempt at cooking. Finally resigning herself to the fact that if Sea Hawk was going to get breakfast, it would not be by her hands, Mermista tracks down the cook and asks him to finish making the pancakes and eggs. Once he does so, she arranges it into the shape of a ship. She asks Chef to pack a picnic basket for her and carries the food, very carefully, to the bedroom. 

Opening the door, she can see Sea Hawk spread out on the bed, head hanging off the side. "Sea Hawk?" She calls, waking him. He blinks, looking up at her. "Sea Hawk. Here." She thrusts the plate of food at him, which he almost drops as he moves into a sitting position. 

He looks down at her, then back up with teary eyes. "It's a ship!" The pancakes were the body of the ship, the eggs the sails. "I love it, Misty, thank you!" He scarfs it down, sharing the last pancake with her. "But why breakfast in bed?" 

She blinks at him. "It's your birthday, idiot. I was going to try to make breakfast, but" she ignores his hand wave, "I kinda kept burning it. So Chef made it, but I arranged it. And we have more plans, come on, get dressed." 

He stays sitting on the bed for a minute. "My birthday?" Mermista rolls her eyes and nods. "It's my birthday!" He ignores her shaking her head as he quickly dresses. "My birthday! And you planned something for me?" He tears up again.

Mermista looks away, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, but it's not extravagant or anything." He approaches her and tilts her head, giving her a short kiss. "But I'm sure you'll like it."

They head to the  _ Dragons Daughter XII _ , Mermista swinging by the kitchen and picking up the picnic basket. They sail to a small island some miles out, taking turns steering. They dock the boat, and set up a small space on the beach. They go and explore the island, Mermista explaining that she found it by accident a few weeks ago. 

They find a hot spring in the middle of the island, surrounded by dense foliage, and spend some time playing in it. After a few hours, they head back to the space on the beach, and start eating. Mermista curls up into Sea Hawks' side and they take turns feeding each other. Mermista points out towards the sea and Sea Hawk strains to see what she does, only to gasp as a dolphin breaks the surface. Then another and another, until they realize that there is a whole pod. Sea Hawk laughs and pulls Mermista out to the ocean, wanting to play with the dolphins.

They spend a few hours doing so, then return to the beach again, Sea Hawk making a bonfire as they watch the sun set, painting the ocean red and purple. Mermista leans into Sea Hawk, looks up. He's looking down at her and she pulls his head down a bit, so she can kiss him. 


	24. Prompt 24: Tunnel of Love/Carnival

Prompt 24: Tunnel of love/carnival

Mermista isn't sure why she said yes. The lights were too bright and the sounds were too loud and it was too crowded. She looks over at Sea Hawk and sighs. Right, he had begged her to go- on his knees and those puppy eyes! He might've been annoying, but when she was gazing into his eyes and listening to his voice just kinda made the world fall away and she hadn't realized what she had agreed to. 

Sea Hawk gasps in delight and she follows his gaze to...oh no. She shakes her head. "Absolutely not, Sea Hawk. Find something else."

"But Misty!" He turns to her with the puppy eyes and she looks away. "It is a requirement to go on those! Especially on.. a date." He whispered the last two words, and she... doesn't groan. 

Mermista rolls her eyes and allows him to take her hand and pull her to the ride. 

Mermista eyes the bright pink boat, then looks at Sea Hawk. He's grinning at her and he helps her get into the boat, boarding it after her. They're released from the dock and the boat drifts slowly down the river. They pass under the heart-shaped entrance, moving through a waterfall. 

They enter the tunnel and Mermista breathes a sigh of relief. She might be surrounded by pink hearts, but it is dimmer and quieter in the tunnel. Sea Hawk puts an arm around her shoulder and tugs gently, and she leans into him. 

"Having fun, dearest?" Sea Hawk asks, squeezing her shoulder.

"Hmmm...you're making it not unbearable." She responds. She looks up into his eyes and leans up, while he leans down, and they kiss, Sea Hawk pulling back first.

"Hold on, one minute." Sea Hawk grabs a candle and lights it. "For ambiance!" Mermista laughs and watches him set the candle down on the boat. 

"Where were you even hiding that?" Mermista asks and Sea Hawk shrugs. She shakes her head and goes back to kissing him, running her hands down his body. Sea Hawk moans into her mouth and grabs her by the waist, pulling her closer, and she shifts to straddle Sea Hawk. As she does so, her foot hits the candle and knocks it over. Mermista pulls back and looks down as the fire jumps from the candle to the boat. "Really? Really?" She sighs, raising a hand to put the fire out. 


	25. Prompt 25: matching

Prompt 25: Matching

Sea Hawk looked down at the text Mermista had sent.  _ Red. Dark. _ He scanned his closet again for anything that would work. Sure, she hadn't said she wanted to match, but she wouldn't have sent the text unless she wanted him to match. The problem came from trying to match her without letting her know he was doing it on purpose.

  
  


Sea Hawk picked out a dark red form-fitting shirt, and paired it with a black suit. Grabbing a pair of black pants, he tied the outfit off with a bright gold belt. He scanned the outfit one more time and nodded, happy with his choice. He slicked back his hair and waited for Mermista to pick him up- his car was still in the shop.

The doorbell rang and Sea Hawk opened the door. His jaw dropped. Mermista was standing in front of him, her dress hugging her curves. The one-strapped dress started off light red, slowly darkening into black. She had paired the dress with a bright gold necklace and earrings. Mermista looked away and Sea Hawk blinked, realizing he had been staring. "Y--you are the most beautiful sight I've seen today, Dearest!"

"You always say that." Mermista replied, a half-smirk on her lips as she glanced at him.

"Because it's always true!" 


	26. Prompt 26: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings...I went full Angst, physical and emotional. Asphyxiation, violence, blood.

Prompt 26: Angst!

Warnings...I went full Angst, physical and emotional. Asphyxiation, violence, blood.

Sea Hawk looks around, calling out to Mermista. "Oh, Mermista! Come out, come out. You can't hide from the light forever, sweetest." He spots a trio of boulders and walks towards them. Mermista jumps up from behind him with a yell, trident slashing down. He turns in time to block the blow and after a few seconds of struggling, he sweeps his foot across, knocking her down. He swings his sword down as she rolls out of the way. Mermista grimaces as she feels a stinging pain in her arm. She ignores it for now, focusing on Sea Hawk.

He thrusts his sword at her and she parries it with her trident, locked into battle. Sea Hawk hooks his sword through the prongs, twists his hand, and sends the trident flying. She drops into a crouch, arms raised, and throws a punch with her left hand. He catches it with his hand and squeezes. A pop and a crack echo through the canyon. Mermista yells and knees Sea Hawk in the stomach. He grunts, letting go of her hand and doubling over. She presses forward, sweeping her foot under his, knocking him backward. She starts to climb on him when he looks up and starts to swing his sword up. She rolls off him, crouching a few feet away. She's bent over, hand clutching her side. Sea Hawk stands up, walks over to her, and kicks her. Mermista falls, a crack echoing, and he sees the red covering her armor and her hands. She's still curled up, so he pushes her onto her back, pulling her arms up above her. She grunts in pain, glaring at him. He kneels down, one knee on her chest. 

"Merm, you should join me in the Light of Horde Prime." He stares down at her. 

"Ugh, n--no way. I'm not letting someone else tell me what to do." She rolls her eyes, frowning up at him. "Counter-offer: you come back with me and Entrapta can free you and we can go home."

Sea Hawks' eyes narrow and he shifts, putting more weight on her chest. He moves one hand from her wrists, still trapping them with his other hand, down to her throat and wraps his fingers around it. 

"Home?" He repeats. "Home, as in Salineas, which fell under your leadership?" He starts squeezing her neck. "Home, as in the place where you use me, then discard me when you're bored? Home, where you ignore me?" He squeezes tighter and tighter as he asks the questions, Mermistas' face turning a dark red. "Why in the world would I go anywhere with you, just to be thrown away?"

Mermista tries to draw in breath, attempting to buck Sea Hawk off. Her eyes widen as she listens to Sea Hawk, wondering if he really thinks that or...no, it has to be Prime making him say it. Sea Hawk knew, didn't he? He knew how that she....She can't breathe, and the lack of air intensifies her other sensations. She feels him crushing her wrists, his knee crushing her chest, and the pain in her side is stinging and burning. Dark spots are dancing across her eyes and she hears Sea Hawk again. "Sweetest, if you join Lord Prime, you'll get your kingdom back. People will know you can be a good leader. You won't…" 

Mermista takes a chance and as her vision fades completely, she switches to her mermaid form and flops her tail around. It throws Sea Hawk off balance enough that he loosens the hand around her throat. She gasps in air, coughing, and switching back to legs, pushes up with her knees, knocking Sea Hawk off completely. She rolls away from him and spots her trident a few feet away. She tries to stand, only to stumble and fall back down. She gets up on hands and knees and starts to crawl towards the trident, when she feels his hand grasp her ankle and pull. She strikes out with her other ankle, attempting to hit the hand and get it off her, while reaching out with her right hand. Her left hand buckles under her and she falls face-first into the dirt. She gropes towards the trident as Sea Hawk drags her towards him. Her hand brushes metal, and she wraps her hand around it. Mermista pulls the trident towards her and swings it backwards towards Sea Hawk. She hears a cry and feels his hand let go of her ankle. She scrambles away and looks back to see Sea Hawk grabbing his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, Sea Hawk. I'm so sorry." She says. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't.."

He looks up at her, red coursing over his hands and down his face. "It doesn't matter. You hurt me." He grabs the sword and starts swinging. "And now I'll hurt you."

_ It might have been better if he sounded angry _ , she thinks, dodging and blocking the wild swings. 

She grunts as the sword makes it way past her block, scratching across her stomach.  _ He can't think I don't like him, can he? I thought he knew. _ Another swing gets past, this time cutting her arm. She shakes her head, trying to focus. A third one cuts her stomach again. The fourth and fifth swings cut her leg and she drops to a knee. Sea Hawk takes advantage by wrenching her trident away, sending it flying. He walks behind her and grabs her hair, pushing her head down and exposing the back of her neck. She feels him lean in and murmurs, "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I...I love you." Sea Hawk hesitates, but before she can struggle, there's a click and pain in her neck. She tries to claw at her neck, but Sea Hawk stops her.

"We'll be together, in the Light of Horde Prime." He whispered in her ear as he watches the chip fuse with her nerves. 


	27. Prompt 27: home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something nice to soothe the soul after yesterday.

Prompt 27: 

Sea Hawk stares out at the ocean, breathing in the salty air. He thinks,  _ maybe I should start heading home _ . He blinks at the thought.  _ Home? Since when... _

Sea Hawk was, as his name suggested, as free as a bird. He'd traveled with the wind and the tides, going where he wanted, when he wanted. He'd occasionally dock, pick up supplies, but he spent most of his time on boats out at sea.

Then he met Mermista. His amazing, beautiful, strong Princess of the Sea. He still spent most of his time out at sea, but more often than not, he'd dock at Salineas. 

_ Huh, I guess Salineas has been home for awhile. _


	28. Prompt 28: Role Reversal

Prompt 28: Role reversal

Mermista leans back in the booth after beating another person at arm-wrestling. "Hey, are you Mermista?" 

Roaming her eyes over the three people in front of her, she smirks. "Depends who's asking."

The girl in pink leans forward. "My name's Glimmer, of Brightmoon. We've heard you're the best person to take us to Sdar. Is it true?"

Mermista stretches, "Yeah, but you can't afford the price. Bye." 

"Hey! You didn't tell us the price, how do you know we can't afford it?" Mermista rolls her eyes and offers a piece of paper. "Ah. That is...wow."

The blonde suddenly speaks up. "Arm-wrestle you for it." Mermista looks at Blondie, eyebrow raised. "I win, you take us to Sdar for free."

"And? If I win?" 

"You get to claim you beat She-ra." Blondie smirks. Mermista shrugs and offers a hand. 

The volcano rose up in front of them and Mermista smirked at the gasps her passengers let out as she deftly navigated the rocky shore.

Sea Hawk flips the lighter on and off as he lounges in the throne. He hears Butlerguard open the doors and rolls his head towards the doors. He jumps up out of the chair, running over to the visitors. "Misty, my love! You're here!"

"Yeah, yeah. They hired me to bring them here." Mermista points over her shoulder at the three people behind her, who wave at him. Sea Hawk waves back returns to declaring his love. "Ok, fine. Stop. They need royalty to join their alliance. Talk to them." 

She listens from the throne with half an ear as they talk. "Prince Sea Hawk, we've come to request that you join the Princess Alliance."

"Ah, Glitter, was it?"

"Glimmer! It's Glimmer."

"Right, right. Glitter. I can't join your Princess Alliance as I'm not a Princess. Sorry you made the trip for nothing. Good luck, though!" Sea Hawk waves at them and heads towards Mermista. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow as he perches on the arm. 

"Well, we are updating the name. It's not the Princess Alliance anymore, just the Alliance. You could attack the Horde." Crop-top says.

Mermista snorts. "Not many people can find Sdar."


	29. Prompt 29: Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... really like Angst. And almost lost sight of the actual prompt. Cw warnings: mentioned drowning, references to asphyxiation, knives and violence, cussing

Prompt 29: Rescue

I... really like Angst. And almost lost sight of the actual prompt. Cw warnings: mentioned drowning, references to asphyxiation, knives and violence

Her head pounds as she wakes up. She blinks a couple of times to wake up and it stays dark. She tries to rub her eyes only to realize that her hands are tied behind her to something that feels like a wooden pole. Trying to move her feet, she finds that they're tied behind the pole as well. 

_ Freaking great. Again? This is getting annoying. _

Something slaps her cheek and her head jolts to the side. It's repeated again and a voice accompanies it this time. "Hey. Wake up, bitch. We gotta bone to pick with ya." 

Mermista attempts to speak and finds out about the gag when all that emerges is muffled sounds. 

Rolling her eyes behind the blindfold, she attempts to reach out for the water. Making a questioning noise, she attempts again. 

"Ha! You trying to find water to use against us again? It ain't gonna work, we in the Waste. No water here." Mermista lets out a growl and something punches her stomach and she grunts in pain. "You wondering why we kidnapped ya?"

She shakes her head and something rubs across her neck. "You flooded my house, destroyed it. You destroyed all our homes, our livelihoods. You hurt us. We're returning the favor." She makes a noise. "And Ben here gets first go at you."

Footsteps come closer and stop in front of her, then start to circle behind her. "You almost drowned my wife and daughter. They were trapped, underwater, for a couple of minutes. Thought about doing the same to you, but apparently you can breathe underwater. But…" Mermista feels the rough rope tighten across her throat. "Can't show you what they felt as they drowned, but we can show you what it's like to not breathe." The rope digs into her throat as she struggles for breath. Right before she passed out, the rope loosens. "Lucky for you, they lived, so you do too." 

She gasps in breaths, trying to find a way out, when cold metal meets her skin and she stiffens. It moves down to her stomach. "My house collapsed on me because of you, bitch. I was lucky to escape with only a few cuts." On the last word, stinging pain erupts from her stomach and she tries to scream, forgetting about the gag and she hears the laughter surround her.

"Hope you know, we're just getting started. We want you to feel all the pain you caused us." 

A  _ crack _ sounds by her ear and she tries to hide her flinch. 

"Let her go." Her eyes widened at his voice. She'd never heard Sea Hawk so angry. 

"Or what?" The first voice retorts.

"Or you will regret it. Let her go, now." He growls.

"No. The bitch destroyed our homes, hurt us and our families. She needs to pay."

"Don't call her that." Mermista recognizes the sound of the sword being unsheathed. 

Sea Hawk grips his sword with one hand, scanning the scene in front of him. His Princess was tied to a pole, two men in front of her- one holding a whip, the other holding a bloody knife. His eyes narrow when he notices the blood and glances at Mermista again, noting the blood on her stomach. There were 3 other men, making a total of 5 men that had hurt his Princess. "I was going to be nice and just let you go with a warning. Not anymore." He growls and charges into the group.

Mermista listens to the fight going on around her. The cracks, moaning and screaming surround her, but she tries to listen for Sea Hawk. He's silent, and that worries her. After what feels like a very long time, footsteps near her. She tenses as they stop behind her. "It's ok, Misty. It's just me." Sea Hawk says as he quickly unties her hands and feet. She goes to take a step and buckles, falling to the ground. 

Sea Hawk runs to her side and carefully helps her lean against him. "Hey, Misty. It's ok. Come on, we can do it." He ungags her, but as she goes to untie the blindfold, he puts his hands over hers. "Will you wait in the blindfold? At least until we're inside the vehicle?" 

"Y'know, I fought in the war, too. I can deal with bad sights." Mermista points out, but lets Sea Hawk pull her hands away from the blindfold.

Sea Hawk glances behind him at the group of barely recognizable men. "I know, but I'd rather you not see this one. That's all." They head towards the vehicle that Entrapta had made to make it easier to get across the Crimson Waste. Once inside, Mermista sits on the soft chair, sighing as she rubs her wrists. Sea Hawk gently unties the blindfold and Mermista blinks as light hits her eyes. She meets his eyes and he smiles. "Hey there, Misty. How you holding up?" 

She shrugs, pulling him down into the seat next to her and leaning against him. "I could have saved myself." He hums, a hand drifting to the nearby first aid kit. She glances down at her stomach, then looks away as Sea Hawk begins to treat it as best he could with one hand. "But It was..nice, knowing that you were going to save me. Thanks."

"I'd do anything for you, dearest." Sea Hawk says, lifting her hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles.


	30. Prompt 30: Magic/Mythology/Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, day 30! I can't believe I actually finished this. I had a ton of fun writing and participating in this.
> 
> Tw: death is referenced/mentioned a couple of times.

Prompt 30: Magic/Mythology/Lore

Mermista hides in the cove. She had ignored her Mamas' directions and had spent All day playing in the ocean with her friends. But now, everytime she tried to leave the cove, the sun blinded her.

She didn't understand. This never happened before. She sighs, looking down at the beach. She'll just wait until dusk and sneak back. It's not like they'll notice anyway.

The next day, after all her lessons, her Mama takes her aside. "What do you know about sirens?" Mermista shakes her head- they don't sound familiar. "You know how the ocean calls to us, pulls at our hearts? Sirens are those who couldn't ignore the call. Those who stay in the water too long."

"Do they look like us?" 

Her mama shakes her head. "A little, but there's obvious differences. Eyes, teeth, hands, tongue. Never stay in the water too long."

"Is that why my eyes hurt after yesterday, cuz I spent too long in the water?" Mermista regrets asking, as she finds her freedom restricted. She's not allowed to go to the ocean anymore, not without too many guards to slip. And her time in the ocean is meticulously monitored.

But as Mermista grows, the restrictions lift. The war is getting worse, and the guards are needed elsewhere. She starts to experiment, finding out the first thing to change are her eyes, normally around hour 15. She finds out teeth are the next to change through books, she doesn't want to experiment with that quite yet- the books say it's around hour 30. Then the webbing and forked tongue grows around hour 60. The books mention that men should avoid sirens at all costs, but they won't mention why. Mermista thinks about asking her Mom, but they're so busy again.

The day her Mom disappears (dies, she's old enough to know, though no one will tell her), Mermista escapes to the ocean. Her Dad wallows in grief, doesn't notice her leaving the palace, even as she announces it.

The day passes by quickly, in a haze, and Mermista realizes when her teeth tear into her lips and the light blinds her. She thinks about heading back to shore, to home- but what's left at home? She stays, drifting, until one day a boat comes near. A man is thrown over the side, and she swims closer.

The man is handsome, purple hair and mustache, muscles. Mermista gets close and her tail wraps around his legs, pulling the man down to her and tilts her head, examining him. 

The man looks around him, and noticing her, his eyes widen. Mermista darts her forked tongue out, savoring his surprise and fear. 

The thing is, no one actually knows what sirens look like or what they feed on. Those who meet sirens never come back. The only reason anyone knows anything about them is through whispers, books stolen from Mermaids. But as Sea Hawk examines the beauty in front of him, he thinks,  _ the books warn to stay away. But they don't mention how beautiful they are. If I die by this beauty's hand, I'll die happy. _ He smiles at her, bows as best he can under the water, and closes his eyes, relaxing. 

Mermista tilts her head at the man, darting her tongue out again. The surprise and fear were gone and there was something she didn't recognize. She watches him close his eyes, relaxing, as she keeps him underwater. She doesn't understand, but something pricks at her heart. He doesn't...she doesn't want to...she grabs him, shifting him so he's on her back and they head to the surface, breaking the surface. He gasps, and she speeds to the closest shore to drop him off. Mermista drops him onto the beach, then heads back into the water, hesitating and turning around when the man calls out behind her.

"Thanks, beautiful. My name's Sea Hawk! Hope we meet again!" He waves at her. She raises a hand back, then shaking her head, heads back to Salineas. That man had reminded her about home, although she doesn't understand why. She doesn't want her Dad to know that she almost stayed, so she waits and hides.


End file.
